


宛如雷声

by asukaJude, thelilnan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert和Valjean淋雨了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	宛如雷声

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comme le tonnerre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785329) by [thelilnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan). 



天空中早已乌云密布。他们本该注意到的，但他们的心思都绊在对方身上，以至于无法分神来关心天气。围绕着他俩的风逐渐变冷，街道为之一空，但他们依然没有察觉。Javert和Valjean，沉浸在有彼此陪伴的时光中，完全没有察觉到他们身处的世界正在准备卷起一场暴风雨。眼下只怕是要上帝本人才能把他们从二人世界里拽出来了。

随即，骤雨倾盆而下。

那雨开始于一个轻柔的雨滴，它落在了Javert的鼻尖上，让他大脑霎时当机，双眼像受惊的兽类般睁大了，弄得Valjean想要笑他一番。又有几滴雨落了下来，警告他俩暴雨即将来临，但那时已经太迟了。他俩离任何能避雨的地方都很远。这让他俩为之对视了那么一瞬——

然后雨就真的下起来了。

两人猛地朝着Valjean家的方向跑了起来，然而这只是白费劲——无论是为了躲避这场雨跑得多快、跑向哪里，他俩都注定要被淋个透湿。尽管如此，他们还是继续跑着，像孩子一样你追我赶。

Valjean的家在这场急雨里简直像一座避世的绿洲。

他们俩一前一后跌跌撞撞地进了屋，都因为这阵急跑激起的肾上腺素而浑身哆嗦着。Valjean无意义地嘟囔着什么，打着手势要去拿条毛巾，Javert喘不上气儿来，简短地应和着——然后他们俩对看了一眼。

蓦地，两人大笑起来。

真的，无论你问他们俩中的哪一个，恐怕都没法解释这到底有什么好笑的。但他们还是一同笑得前仰后合晕头转向，只觉得好像是一起喝多了一样傻乎乎的。Javert的笑声低沉而厚实，直笑得皱着鼻子、眯起双眼；而Valjean的笑声里则有一种充满感染力的真诚，仿佛在找寻着能与之共欢乐的伴侣。他一把拉住了Javert，而Javert也任由他拉近，双手驾轻就熟地攀上他的肩膀。他俩像傻瓜一样轻笑着手脚纠缠了一会儿，直到——没有任何征兆地——两人的嘴唇碰到了一起。

仅仅是最初那带着犹豫的轻舐便已在两人之间点燃了火。他们拉扯着对方的衣服，狂热地舔舐啃咬着彼此，双手因为令人晕眩沉醉的劲头和欲望而颤抖着。与此同时他们还在笑着，即使随后一同跌进沙发缠成湿漉漉的一团，扯开纽扣和布料，让火热的皮肤贴在一起的时候，也依然在笑着。Javert的低笑很快便化成了轻声的呼喊，Valjean仍旧轻声笑着，细密地吻着Javert的下巴和脖颈，臀部巧妙地扭动着直到他挤进了Javert的双腿之间，紧紧地压上了他的硬挺。

Javert急剧地喘息着，身体朝上回撞着Valjean，而后者又在他唇齿间喘不过气地轻笑出声。Valjean喃喃地说了句笑话，让Javert再一次笑了起来——即使此时Valjean和他已被情欲浸没——他朝后高仰起头，张开嘴笑着，陷入一场头晕目眩的极度欢愉，几乎觉得在Valjean身下见到了天堂的模样。

一道闪电划过，随后跟来了懒洋洋的雷声，令整座房子为之颤抖——而此时房子里的两人也蜷缩在一起颤抖着，在雨幕飘忽不定的节奏之中悄声笑着。呼啸而过的夜风使得他们依偎得更近了一些，与彼此缠绕在一起——就好像不久之前他们纠缠在雨中一样。


End file.
